Certain electronic devices, such as computers, tablets, smart phones, cellular phones, personal digital assistants, and the like include touchscreens that include a touchscreen keyboard (e.g., a graphical keyboard or a virtual keyboard) that allow a user to input (e.g., enter) characters into, for example, an application. A touchscreen keyboard usually includes virtual-key areas where various characters are displayed. The touchscreens may also include a text view area to display the inputted (e.g., entered) characters. Various touchscreen keyboards allow a user to input a character by touching (e.g., with a user's finger or a stylus) an area (e.g., virtual key) of the touchscreen keyboard associated with the particular character and display that character in the text view area of the touchscreen. For example, presence-sensitive displays allow users to tap on virtual-key areas of a graphical keyboard that are associated with specific characters. When a user touches a key area associated with a particular character, the character displays in the text view area of the presence-sensitive display. In addition, some electronic devices provide a suggestion word such that as a user inputs a character into the touchscreen keyboard the electronic device displays the suggested word. The user may then select the suggested word as a shortcut to inputting the remaining characters for that word. For example, if a user inputs the characters ‘e’ and ‘n,’ the word “enter” may display as a suggested word. In this instance, if the user intends to enter that word, the user may select the word instead of entering the remaining characters of ‘t,’ ‘e,’ and ‘r.’ Touchscreen keyboards may support “tap typing,” whereby a user enters characters by touching and releasing a virtual-key area on the touchscreen keyboard. Touchscreen keyboards may also support “gesture typing,” whereby a user enters characters via swiping gesture motions. For example, a user may touch one area of the touchscreen keyboard associated with one character, and without releasing the touch, swipe to another area of the touchscreen keyboard associated with another character. If the user releases the touch, both characters are selected and entered in the order they were selected.
In some solutions, a dedicated suggested word area of the touchscreen (e.g., a suggestion bar) displays the suggestion word. One drawback with this approach is that the suggested word area of the touchscreen always occupies touchscreen display area that could otherwise be used for other purposes, such as allowing for a larger size of the text view area. Another drawback is that the dedicated suggested word area of the touchscreen may distract users. For example, a user may need to adjust his focus from the keyboard area, as the user inputs characters, to the dedicated suggested word area to select a suggested word. Other solutions provide a single suggestion word displayed near a swiping finger as a user performs a swiping gesture on the touchscreen keyboard. One drawback with this approach is that it allows for the display of only one suggested word, decreasing the probability that the word that the user intends to enter will be displayed. Other solutions provide multiple suggestion words, but only with the use of gesture typing. Moreover, the suggested words are displayed near probable next letters. This solution forces users to enter characters with swiping motions if they want to see suggested words. In addition, because the suggested words are displayed near probable next letters, users have to scan the touchscreen keyboard area to search for the suggested words. Thus, there are opportunities for improved systems and methods for suggestion word generation and display on touchscreen keyboards.